Emoción Divina
by Shezid
Summary: Las grandes acciones, los héroes, los finales felices, pero sobre todo el amor debe hacer eco en la eternidad. Esta historia o leyenda como otras tantas, pudo perderse en el tiempo pero hoy quiero que la conozcan...RH Review!


Este es mi primer One-Shot y se lo dedico especialmente a Montse (las cosas pasan por algo) y a todos los angeles y musas que tengo jejeje

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí y que me dejen su review.

Mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre.

Shezhid

"**EMOCION DIVINA"**

Los hospitales nunca me han gustado, sin embargo aquí es donde la historia comienza, en San Mungo, tal vez alguien ya la conoce aunque dudo que la crean ya que con el tiempo se convirtió en una leyenda, casi un mito, pero no es así; este relato es tan real como el calor que produce el sol en nuestro rostro o como el aire que respiramos, es más, los reto a que después de leerlo me digan si no creen en el amor.

Esta historia o leyenda como otras tantas, pudo perderse en el tiempo pero hoy quiero que la conozcan o la recuerden, no sé cual sea su caso, por que las grandes acciones, los héroes, los finales felices, pero sobre todo el amor debe hacer eco en la eternidad, así que aquí comienza el relato:

Una noche, de no importa qué mes, un caballero de gabardina negra y sombrero a juego se dirigía entre las sombras hacia su destino; hacia ya siete años que una guerra despiadada había comenzado y esa misma tarde había finalizado llevándose vidas, recuerdos y esperanzas.

Él, como todos los que lo vivieron, quedo marcado de por vida, sus heridas físicas pronto sanarían, aunque dejarían cicatriz aunque eso no le importaba, ya que las cicatrices que le importaban borrar jamás se irían y para su mala fortuna era las que mas dolían.

Pronto llego a su destino y se interno en aquel viejo hospital, paró por un momento para quitarse el sobrero pero al ver el revuelo que se suscitaba en esos momentos: heridos por todas partes, personas llorando la perdida de un ser querido, sanadores corriendo por todos lados tratando de ayudar al mayor numero posible, lo pensó mejor, no quería ser reconocido ni que vieran sus heridas ya que tratarían de curarlo en ese momento y eso sólo lo retrasaría más, su sanación física podía esperar pero la emocional no, así que solo se acomodó el sombrero y se adentró en el lugar. Ya no pensaba en sus acciones, sus pies por inercia lo conducían a su meta, muy rápido, más de lo que esperaba, llegó a la habitación.

236, si, era esa, abrió despacio la puerta blanca y la cerró con sigilo tras de sí. Ahí estaba ella recostada en la cama respirando con dificultad, su tez a pesar de lucir siempre bronceada estaba sumamente blanca y eso en contraste con su cabello castaño obscuro le daba un aire fantasmal; sin embargo para aquel soldado de guerra seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Una sonrisa tímida se dibujo en su rostro a la vez que se quitaba el sombrero dejando caer una pequeña cortina de cabello rojo, él con un ademán lo peinó hacía atrás para después depositar su sombrero sobre la cama, junto a un lado de los pies de la chica que se encontraban tapados por la una delgada sábana blanca. Volteó a ver el florero que estaba sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba justo al lado izquierdo de la cama, éste contenía unas margaritas ya marchitas, las observó un momento para después pronunciar algo apenado:

_-Perdón por no traerte flores, hacía tanto tiempo que no venía que me urgía verte _

Una personita se encontraba sentada en una silla que se hallaba justo al lado derecho de la cama, cuando el pelirrojo llego a la habitación se le iluminaron los ojos, sabía que vendría a pesar de todo, su corazón nunca se equivocaba con respecto a él, lastima que él no pudiera verla ya que le hubiera agradado mucho la sonrisa tan sincera que emitió al escuchar el comentario de las flores.

Él aspiro una gran bocanada de aire y al exhalarlo produjo un suspiro lastimoso, tanto que hizo que la noche fuera tan triste que se palpaba la derrota, el dolor y en cierto modo miel y amor…

_-¿Sabes? Me siento frustrado de tenerte tan cerca y no poderte abrazar, es más, ni siquiera sé si me estas escuchando…_ (Sus puños estaban tan cerrados que se estaba enterrando las uñas en la piel y sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir unas lagrimas)

La chica que permanecía sentada se puso triste, le dolía ver a su acompañante de aquel frió cuarto tan desecho…

_-Perdóname, sé que debí decirlo antes pero ahora… ahora ya nada queda, quería que todo fuera perfecto, que ya no hubiera guerra, que todos estuviéramos tranquilos y felices para que por fin el día que me declarara fuera el más bello recuerdo que pudiéramos tener para envejecer juntos…(la voz se le quebró) y ve, de nada sirvió, ya no hay guerra y todos están tranquilos y felices, pero para QUÉ MALDITA SEA SIRVIÓ!_ (Pegó con su puño en la pared, las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas más tiempo, se llevó las dos manos y se dejó caer de rodillas, recargando su cara en la cama, mientras sostenía la blanca y fría mano de aquella joven) _para qué, si tu ya no estás conmigo_

_-¡Eso no es cierto! no me he ido por tí, jamás te dejaría!_ (La chica que estaba sentada junto a la cama se paro al ver la reacción de él y se dirigió a su lado, gritándole que la razón por la que ella esperaba desde hacia un mes sentada ahí sola era por él, pero él no la escuchaba)

_-De haber sabido que todo acabaría así me hubiera dejado matar porque al menos así muerto no tendría que afrontar el dolor de tu partida_ (esta vez se le hizo un hueco en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta)

_-Una vez te prometí que jamás te dejaría y que incluso en la muerte estaría contigo, mi palabra sigue en pie_ (La chica al decir esto acaricio con ternura el cabello del chico, haciéndolo para atrás despejando los ojos azules del cual era dueño y que siempre lograban cautivarla).

Ron de momento sintió una brisa que le revolvió el pelo, volteó para ver de donde provenía el aíre pero las ventanas estaban cerradas, pronto una calma estaba apoderándose de él, no era una casualidad, ella lo abrazaba y le cantaba al oído una melodía dulce y suave.

_-Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?_ (ya el nudo y el vacío habían desaparecido) siempre lo supiste y a pesar de mi indecisión seguiste conmigo, con tu paciencia de oro y demostrándome una y otra vez tu amor, aunque yo no te dijera nada- La chica que estaba abrazada a él esbozo una sonrisa- eres la mujer perfecta (pronto se corrigió) _MI mujer perfecta. Juro que mi alma es tuya por que tú eres la otra persona que vive en mí y que también es así contigo._

_-Siempre_ (Respondió al oído del chico)

El pelirrojo se calló, sabía de algún modo que ella estaba ahí, podía ver el cuerpo inerte de Herm pero la sentía muy cerca, "siempre" escucho en respuesta de sus palabras, no era una voz común sino parecía un eco que el viento arrastro hacia él casi como un susurro. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, tenía la respuesta que quería.

_-Te extraño demasiado, por favor, mengua mi sufrimiento y llévame contigo_

"_Aún no es tiempo"_ el eco se volvió a escuchar con una voz tierna pero que dejaba notar un deje de tristeza

_-No me importa, si no lo haces yo mismo me suicidaré para estar contigo_ (Su voz se volvió muy segura dando a entender que pasara lo que pasara así lo haría)

"_No debes y yo no puedo"_ El eco se hacia cada vez más claro, pero ahora además de triste sonaba preocupado

_-Creo que aún no lo comprendes_ (dijo en forma reprobatoria)

"_¿Qué debo comprender?"_

_-Nuestro amor es tan grande Herm, que podemos hacer que haga lo que nosotros queramos_

La chica que lo tenía abrazado soltó un lamento y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, era cierto, un amor tan grande era difícil de encontrar, incluso sabia que podía sobrepasar lo que fuera ya que era un poder tan grande que ni el tiempo, ni el olvido ni la misma muerte podría con él.

_-Sé que no puedes estar tranquila por que yo estoy aquí y yo no puedo vivir en paz por que no te tengo, así que ayúdate, ayúdanos, llévame contigo_

Como respuesta las ventanas se abrieron de golpe y una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió, un haz de luz turquesa ilumino el lugar, él por inercia se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba y se giro hacia la ventana, el haz de luz se impacto en su pecho. La chica que estaba abrazada momentos antes a él se alegró al ver el haz de luz, las fuerzas superiores habían escuchado su plegaria, porque todo el mes que lo había esperado eso había echo, orar y pedir por él, por ellos. Se levantó lentamente y se colocó frente al hombre, justo entre el haz de luz y él.

Ron de momento cerró los ojos y se llevó el brazo a la cara, tratando de taparse los ojos, esa luz de momento lo había deslumbrado, mas en ese momento no sintió miedo, lentamente fue bajando el brazo mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, lo que vio lo dejo helado, trato de hablar pero su garganta no emitía ningún sonido y sus ojos una vez más se llenaron de lágrimas.

_-Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes_ (ya el eco era una voz real y tenia dueño, Hermione en todo su esplendor se dirigía a él, toda ella de blanco, sin un sólo rasguño, aun mas hermosa de lo que siempre había sido, tomo el rostro de su amado entre sus dos manos, con demasiada ternura como si temiera que el contacto pudiera lastimarlo)

Ron posó sus manos sobre las de Herm, era la visión más perfecta

_-Jamás me vuelvas a dejar_ (soltó sus manos para tocar la cara de la chica, pronto la atrajo hacia él y la besó con la mayor ternura posible)

_-Nunca lo he hecho, no porque no pudieras verme no significaba que no estuviera ahí, pero aun así te lo prometo, ahora es tiempo de irnos_

El pelirrojo solo asintió, ella lo abrazo y él a ella…paz y amor era la único que sentían en esos momentos

De pronto de la espalda de la chica se abrieron dos alas blancas inmaculadas, tan bellas y perfectas como las que describen en los cuentos de hadas, pronto en forma protectora lo envolvieron a él, la luz pronto desapareció y los cuerpos también.

Un sanador que vio entrar al hombre alto de gabardina negra y sombrero a juego se alertó al darse cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y él no salía, de pronto una luz se asomó por debajo de la puerta, esto lo alarmó y corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pronto abrió la puerta de golpe y la imagen que le devolvían sus ojos era una visión difícil de creer, un ángel abrazando con sus alas a aquel hombre y de repente hubo un destello de luz dorada que lo obligó a retroceder mas con la misma rapidez con que llegó se fue, dejando el cuarto vacío y como única prueba de que todo aquello no había sido un sueño o un juego de su mente, se encontraba un sombrero negro reposando donde antes había estado el cuerpo agonizante de la chica.

Después de esa noche muchas versiones fueron contadas de aquel increíble suceso, aunque nadie, ni los mas grandes magos pudieron explicar qué sucedió esa noche con aquellos cuerpos y aquel sanador que predicó esta historia cuando le preguntaron si sabia qué magia tan poderosa había sido causante de tal acontecimiento, él respondió con seguridad: sí lo sé, esa magia o poder que es mas fuerte y poderoso que todo lo que conocemos se llama Amor.

Hoy yo les relato esta historia con el único fin de llevar un poco de esperanza a su corazón y para no dejar morir este relato tan hermoso que alguna vez me contó el hombre más sabio que llegue a conocer: Mi abuelo, que siempre su vida la vivió con amor dando una esperanza de vida de a los demás, ya que era una excelente sanador, pero sobre todo un gran hombre y admirable mago.

En su memoria abrí para ustedes este viejo capítulo de su vida, él murió hace un mes y sin embargo lo siento tan presente como cuando estaba aquí.

El amor existe, sólo debes dejar que entre en tu corazón.

Shezhid


End file.
